Problem: A brown pair of boots costs $$1$, and a popular silver pair of suspenders costs $5$ times as much. How much does the silver pair of suspenders cost?
Explanation: The cost of the silver pair of suspenders is a multiple of the cost of the brown pair of boots, so find the product. The product is $5 \times $1$ $5 \times $1 = $5$ The silver pair of suspenders costs $$5$.